


Furious

by pissfizz



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Violent Thoughts, aka me projecting my feelings for Adam onto Miya, fuck adam, it's kind of dark?, kind of ooc, mentioned child grooming, mentioned possible matchablossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissfizz/pseuds/pissfizz
Summary: I fucking hate Adam and I kin Miya so let's project my hate for him into Miya's headit's a little dark, sorry
Kudos: 52





	Furious

Miya had never felt like this before. Aside from the sick feeling he got in his stomach at the sight of Cherry Blossom lying on the ground, a blood red anger stormed through his body. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, and he could feel his nails digging into his skin even with the fabric of his gloves, trembling out of whatever this emotion was. Fear? Anger? Both? His breathing was quick and shook in his lungs, his eyes wide, his jaw clenched so hard his teeth ground together. His vision was unfocused on anything that wasn’t the sight up on the screen of Adam taunting Cherry. But most notably, of course, were the things Miya found himself thinking.

Now, Miya was never an especially violent child. But this event seemed to stoke something in him, and now there was nothing that he wanted more than to see Adam hurt, see him sprawled on the ground with shattered bones, to see the agony in his eyes as he begged for the pain to stop, _but it never did_. He wanted to hear Adam screaming and wailing, wanted to hear him choke on his own breath as tears streamed down his face.

“Miya, are you alright?” Shadow’s voice asked. It was distant in Miya’s mind, the only thing he could focus on being the scene before him and the wretched thoughts in his mind. Far away, he felt the large man lay a hand on his shoulder.

This incident was more of a breaking point for Miya, in a way. This hatred for Adam has existed for a long time, but only now was it voicing itself in his mind. It started with how the man had treated Miya, himself, using skateboarding to force Miya into spending time with him. Miya now knew that this type of situation and what Adam did to him was called ‘grooming’, and it still sometimes ate away at his mind at night, even after Adam has since moved on. Now he was trying to do the same thing to Langa, Miya’s _friend,_ and Langa didn’t seem to notice, and while Miya was so, so happy Adam had moved past him, he hated what he saw him doing to Langa. Guilt ate away at him that he was glad Adam didn’t care about him anymore, but he couldn’t force himself to pretend he wasn’t.

Then there’s what he did to Reki. _His_ Reki. He would never tell the redhead, but he cared about him more than anyone else. He’s the older brother he never had, and Adam _destroyed_ him. He scared him, _traumatized him_ , to the point where he’s gotten depressed. Miya hasn’t seen him touch a skateboard in ages, and the worry was tearing him to pieces. He didn’t know the full story, but he _did_ know it all tied back to that stupid tap-dancing bastard.

“Miya?”

And now Cherry Blossom. He knew Joe and Cherry had a history with Adam, but he never expected whatever happened to be so terrible (or maybe wonderful? Who knows, with how twisted Adam’s mind is) that he would smash Cherry’s face in like that. Cherry wasn’t getting up. Joe had long since run off to find a car to get him to his friend (boyfriend?) and take him to a hospital. Cherry was Miya’s friend too. Miya has decided he doesn’t like seeing his friends hurt. Miya has decided he hates Adam. Miya has decided that whoever hurts his friends should suffer as well, _especially if that person is Adam._

 _“_ Hey, Miya, look at me, come on. Cherry’ll be okay, Joe’s taking him to the hospital, come on, don’t cry.” Shadow was saying. Cry? Was Miya crying? “You shouldn’t have had to see that, you’re just a kid. Come here, I can drive us to the hospital too so you can see him.” Miya turned his head up towards Shadow’s face, and even underneath all the makeup, Miya could tell he paled at the look in his eyes. Fear was an odd emotion on Shadow, especially in his current getup, and his usually loud and crass demeanor. He shouldn’t be feeling like that. It was Adam’s fault.

“I’m gonna kill that man.” Miya growled, his voice low and quiet.

“What was that?” Shadow asked.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Miya repeated. Shock crossed Shadow’s painted face.

Miya said he was gonna kill Adam, and by god did he mean it.


End file.
